Armor
Armor serves to mitigate damage before it reaches your character. The amount of damage reduced depends on the resistance of the armor for the type of damage being dealt. Any style of armor can be worn by any profession - with the exception of Jedi - after reaching CL 22. Jedi cannot wear armor but, instead must rely on Force infused robes, cloaks or clothing. Armor Stats Damage Reduction There are two general damage and four additional elemental damage types. All weapons do either energy damage or kinetic damage, with some weapons doing some additional elemental damage. The four elemental damage types are electricity, acid, heat, and cold. Armor protection stats range from 0 to 7600, though higher ratings can be achived through a combination of expertise and buffs. If an armorsmith experiments to improve the protection of one damage type, the armor will naturally have poorer protection for the opposite damage type. For example, an armor piece can have improved heat damage protection at the cost of the cold damage protection. Armor value and actual percent damage reduction * Exact function, where Percentage is the total amount incoming damage is reduced by and AR is the Armor Rating of an armor piece: http://handy.hasperath.de/pics/swg/AR.gif You can also estimate your armor's effectiveness based on the following table: Armor Types There are armor pieces available for chest, head, legs, boots and gloves, with arms being divided into bracers and biceps (with some exceptions). Because some species are unable to wear boots and gloves, the hands and feet body locations cannot be hit in combat. Thus, boots and glove armor pieces provide no protection but have now sockets for armor attachments. Reconnaissance, Battle and Assault Armor Armor types fall into three categories: Reconnaissance, Assault, and Battle. Each category provides differing amounts of protection against the two major damage types. Reconnaissance armors provide extra protection against energy damage, Assault protects better against kinetic damage, and Battle armor provides even protection against each. In general, ranged attacks involve energy damage and melee attacks involve kinetic damage, with Lightsabers doing energy damage. Basic, Standard, and Advanced Level of Armor Each armor type has three levels: basic, standard, and advanced. This level is determined by the armor core used by the Smith to craft the piece. Basic cores may carry 0-4 layers, standard 0-8, and advanced 0-12. The addition of quality layers will increase the protection of the piece, possibly up to the cap of the core. However, crafting high quality layers requires many specialized resources, some of which are very rare. There are several different layer types that target various categories of protection values. Factional Armor Factional armor is now available for each armor type and is now craftable. Armorsmiths must purchase limited-use schematics from an Imperial or Rebel recruiter using faction points. The crafting process is the same as other armor, but uses the purchased appearance in place of crafted appearances. Faction armor can be worn while being a Combatant or Special Forces, but not while On Leave (see Faction Settings). Added in as a GCW rank reward for making Major and then for making Lieutenant Colonel/Commander is a new set of superior faction armor. This armor is found in two varieties (A newer version of Rebel Assault Armor for Rebel players and the introduction of the first Stormtrooper Armor with shoulder pauldrons. The armor is able to be recolored with a kit craftable by Traders, with the Assault Armor being recolored and the Stormtrooper Armor being recolored either black or white or having the shoulder pauldron color changed.) Stats on this set are superior to most stat modded armor sets in the fact that it doesn't sacrifice armor values for superior mods. Introduced in Chapter 6, a new set of Forest Camouflage Armor has been released as quest rewards for players completing the updated Rebel Themepark. The armor is split into three selectable types, a) Forest Camo Rebel Assault Armor (for most humanoid species in the game), b) Forest Camo Ithorian Defender Armor, c) and Forest Camo Kashyyykian Black Mountain Armor (for Wookiees). Each piece has three stat mods, amounting to 20 Precision, 15 Constitution, and 10 Luck per piece for a total of 180 Precision, 135 Constitution, and 90 Luck while wearing a full set. Armor Value Statistics are relatively average however, so it might work with non specific or assault armor expertise bonuses. It is assumed that the Imperial Themepark will be rewarded with a similar armor suit as rewards for completing it's reworked quest system (possibly a reintroduction of Reinforced Stormtrooper Armor). Currently, the previous themepark's Insulated Ubese Armor Helmet is unattainable any longer. Players still in possession of said object will be delighted with the +25 Constitution and +25 Precision that have been added to the helmet as a re-attunement for the NGE. Unique Armor Sets These four sets are a special sets of armor. Each of them needs either special looted schematics, components or being unlocked via a quest by the armorsmith. Katarn Armor (Clone Armor) Clone Armor is a quest reward for the Avenging Mort quest, and a popular choice among lower level characters for its relatively good protection with no level or species restriction. Acklay Armor Acklay Armor is a quest reward for completing the Acklay Armor Quest, rarely seen since the appearance of Clone Armor which offers more protection from a simpler quest. R.I.S. Armor R.I.S. (Reinforced Insulated Sheath) armor can only be made by a Master Armorsmith that has completed the quest for the hermit on Dantooine in the mountains near the "Abandoned" Rebel Base (POI) and it also needs special looted components. R.I.S. Armor is considered to be battle armor. For more information see the RIS armor page. Bounty Hunter Armor For more information see the Bounty Hunter armor page. Bounty Hunter armor is considered to be assault armor. Mandalorian Armor The famous Mandalorian armor which is the type worn by Boba Fett is the rarest armor in SWG. To craft Mandalorian armor you need a full suit of looted Bounty Hunter armor and several other components which only can be looted inside the Death Watch Bunker where its schematics can be crafted. This armor is also not crafted solely by an armorsmith. Depending on the piece you want to craft you need different crafting professions. Mandalorian armor is considered to be assault armor. For more information see the Mandalorian armor and Death Watch Bunker page. Buying Armor Armor can be found through a bazzar search under Armor:(type of piece) - for example Armor:Headpiece. Using the Vendor Location option and setting the range to the entire galaxy will bring up all armor for sale in the galaxy that is being sold as individual pieces. Additionaly, some established smiths sell the armor in a pack, usually labeled with the name and resistances and color. These can not be found easily through the vendor search; you'll just have to go to their shop. Since the NGE, layered armor has been fashionable. Unlayered armor is very effective and much, much less expensive. Looted Armor Armor can now be looted in various styles and colors. Looted armor often has additional bonuses, such as agility, stamina, etc. A major drawback to looted armor is that it comes in a wide variety of colors and has considerably lower armor than it's crafter counterparts. Collecting a full suit of loot armor with +48 agility is possible, but collecting a matching suit is considerably more difficult. Notes *''All pre-CU crafted armor gloves and boots retained any sockets they had before Combat Upgrade conversion. All pre-CU crafted armor has the option to be re-fitted into a different armor type to ensure the owner is still able to wear a bought armor set. These re-fitted armor pieces have fairly low stats.' *''Some armor must be ''biolinked'''' before it can be equipped. Armor List Category:Armor Category:General Combat